


无题

by Surplus_Moon



Category: bts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surplus_Moon/pseuds/Surplus_Moon
Kudos: 6





	无题

金南俊被下药了。

醒来以后就发现自己被绑在了不知名的床上，灯黑着，只能微微看到从窗帘透进来的月光。他抬头一看，双手交叠的被吊在床头。虽说豪门贵族商业斗争本来就尔虞我诈，也是没想到这事情居然轮到自己身上。他低声咒骂一句，也怪自己居然没有注意到白白被人算计，而且在美国这个异国他乡的地方自己也没结下冤仇，到底是谁要对付自己。

他怎么也没想到，自己会被绑起来不过是因为酒会里的某位精虫上脑。金硕珍好久没有找到适合自己的猎物，虽说这次酒会上的人都位高权重动不得，但他金硕珍不怕，这样的猎物抓来才刺激不是吗。他早就看到了食品区和人攀谈的金南俊，啧，这人长比自己还帅，嘴角一勾：“就他了。”

\-----  
卧室的门毫无防备的被打开了，金南俊只能看见微微光里走进来一个人影，有点熟悉。只能听见高级皮鞋根部敲打瓷砖的‘咔哒咔哒’的声音。待金南俊看清楚人后一惊，商业斗争使出这种手段不过是为了威胁谈判争取商机，亦或者双方深仇大恨杀人灭口。自己一向与别人交好甚至自己的产业也和金硕珍的产业大不相同互不干涉，而且自己好像和这位金公子没有任何……交集啊？

金南俊还没说话，金硕珍便开口道：“醒了啊，睡的好吗？”

金硕珍逆着光的脸好看极了，还带着一丝邪笑，眼眸深邃。纵使金南使他阅人无数也很少能看到这么漂亮的男孩子，他将头一偏，明显的淡粉红色染着脸。

“金公子未免说笑了，这么绑着，谁能睡的好？”金南俊语气微怒，金硕珍这样不由分说的把他绑过来，他连具体条件都不知道。

金硕珍笑笑，手上却拿着绳子走向床尾，抓起金南俊的脚利索的捆在床尾。金南俊身上使不上力气，想挣扎又错失机会，嘴里发出一阵阵低吼。

“金先生也该知道我家不是好惹的，赶紧把我放开。”

“南俊先生还是不要乱动了，毕竟你现在可是在我的地盘上。”话语之间，他又捆好了金南俊另一只脚。金硕珍站在金南俊双腿中间，居高临下的看着他。脚下的绳子绑的不是特别紧绷又恰到好处。

纤细的手指一颗一颗的把金南俊衬衣的扣子解开，金南俊死死的盯着解扣子的手“金硕珍，把我放开，不然今晚过后让你身败名裂……”金南俊身体涌上一股热流，他才明白原来酒里的药不仅仅只是昏迷那么简单“金硕珍，你想要什么，我们可以谈，但你先放开我……”金南俊喘着粗气的声音带着暧昧。金硕珍笑着“满足了我，一切好说。”

金硕珍的手隔着裤子抚上金南俊的那物，只是轻轻的揉捏了几下就顶起了一座帐篷，目测尺度相当可观。金南俊扭动的想挣脱出来，也能羞耻的感受到下体明显的变化，宴会上紧身西装裤束缚着东西的胀起。金硕珍眼角邪笑解开金南俊的裤腰带，手从紧贴小腹的裤头钻了进去抓住了顶起来的肉棒，热烈的肉棒遇到冰凉的手激起了更激烈的反应，金硕珍惊呼，金南俊的小头就开始滋滋往外冒水。他另一只手也没闲着向上寻找着着陆点，最终停在了金南俊凸起的一个小点上捏玩。金硕珍的手没有停止动作，金南俊羞耻的红了脸药物的影响也越来越严重，眼睛已经红的像充了血，下体却不受控制的迎合着金硕珍的手活撑着腰向上送着。

金硕珍突然就停了，金南俊红着眼眶盯着他，理智烧没了只剩下情欲。金硕珍笑着亲了亲他的脸开始脱自己的衣服顺手拿起早就准备好的润滑剂，走进金南俊脱下他的裤子，内裤上面湿了一片。里面被禁锢的东西跳了出来，帐篷顶的越发高。金南俊大腿的肌肉紧实光滑，金硕珍架起他的腿伸出舌头一寸一寸的从大腿开始舔，金南俊的身体颤抖着，抓着床单的手青筋暴起，留着汗红着眼盯着金硕珍晕红的脸，却只能看见他埋在下裆亲吻吮吸着。最后一片遮挡物被金硕珍脱下，金南俊的身体坦诚以待，小东西从里面跳出来仰起嗷嗷待哺的头，尺寸大的另金硕珍感叹，他的身体因为药物变得通红，强忍的难耐，嘴里发出哼哼的低声，金南俊没办法发泄。金硕珍却视若无睹的开始玩弄他身下的一寸，把最上面的表皮扣起来，水流更加迅猛，金硕珍的手上都是浑浊的液体。金硕珍全部吸进嘴里攀爬上去吻住金南俊的嘴一点一点喂进金南俊的嘴里，舌头就在金南俊的口腔里翻滚搅动逼着金南俊吃下。这个体位，金南俊的肉棒刚刚好的顶在了金硕珍还没开扩的紧致小穴上，金南俊下身的挣扎更好顺着顶着小口，不进也不出，让本就难耐的金硕珍下体涨的更加厉害。

金硕珍离开金南俊热炙的唇，还带着丝丝银白线。他扭头去找刚刚被自己扔在床尾的润滑剂，挤在自己的手指上，看上去就是很熟练的样子。他跪坐在床边，背对着金南俊，翘起美臀可以清楚的看到粉嫩小巧的小穴。

肯定很好操，金南俊在想。

药物影响着他恨不得现在马上立刻插进去疯狂运动，金南俊挣扎着想起身眼睛红彤的盯着，额头的汗顺着青筋流在床单上。金硕珍先伸进一个手指在里面搅动着扣着自己内壁里的软肉，发出大大小小哼哼的声音。金南俊的耳朵被刺激着，他现在只想把金硕珍压在身下榨干他也榨干自己。眼睁睁的看着金硕珍插入第二根手指，粉嫩的小穴被他扣成了熟透的红色，穴口被手指堵着却还是滴滴答答流出水，多的惊人，他红着脸在轻轻的哼着。金南俊脑子像是炸开了花一样，脚下本不是很紧的绳子，却被金南俊挣扎着脚踝出现一道红发青的痕迹。

“求你让我进去……”金南俊很红着脸咬着牙，内里是一大团火嘴上发出来却是很虚弱的声音。金硕珍准备插进去的第三个手指停住了，转过身来咬住金南俊的耳朵，含着笑意的说：“蠢熊，早这么说不就好了。”金硕珍长腿一跨，抓着金南俊的肉棒想往坐下，只是没入了一半的身体，金硕珍满脑子想的都是选对人了，虽说刚刚开始起色心是想让金南俊做小受，可看到金南俊的性器后，金硕珍立马改变了主意。金南俊的性器在被金硕珍小穴里的软肉围剿进攻的时候变得更大，小南俊的温度不知是因为药物还是本身就是这样，高的像是滚烫的水。金硕珍咬咬牙整个吃下去，后穴被塞的满满当当，金硕珍发出一声轻叹，还没开始就爽的头皮发麻。金硕珍不喜欢自己动，她更倾向于别人带着他。他想把金南俊放开，可他微微起身金南俊就迫不及待的跟上去“等…等一下，我给你把手解开…”金南俊本不理解他的用意，可就一瞬间他就明白了，这人的性癖还真是特殊。‘啵’的一声小金南俊被解放，亮晶晶的液体附着在上面，只是尝到鲜却没好好进补的小南俊翘起来微微抖动，宣泄着自己的不满。

双手解放的金南俊坐起来抓住金硕珍的腰肢，对准肉棒和穴口就狠狠的压了进去。金硕珍没有准备“啊”的尖叫了一声腰一软，抱住金南俊想要跪起来远离他，金南俊抓着金硕珍的腰又是一压，金硕珍凸起的软肉立马被顶到，爽的他穴口紧紧一缩，生理盐水被爽的掉下来几珠。这一夹金南俊更是爽到了，对准那个位置就是大开大合的冲击着，操到最深处，炸裂的酥麻感层层叠加，他的脚指都蜷缩起来，后穴在持续的刺激下几近痉挛，漂亮的发红。金硕珍呜咽扭动着身体嘴里还有说着断断续续的“太快了…呜呜…慢点啊…”，前面的性器更着金南俊的节奏拍打着他的小腹，更是有透明的津液滋滋的冒出来，这激的金南俊更是上头，对准眼前的挺立一小粒艳红就含在嘴里碾弄着。空气中掺合咕噜咕噜的水声，金南俊可以看见自己肉棒带出来透明晶莹液体，他挺着腰一下一下往深处抽插着，看样子就是想要榨干金硕珍。金硕珍的后穴承受着久未承受过的快感，卵蛋拍打臀瓣的声音一声比一声大，金南俊的手摸上了金硕珍的阴茎套弄，却堵着金硕珍的铃口，明显是看出金硕珍弓着腰像筛子般颤抖的身体想要高潮射出来了。

“金…金南俊…啊…,你…放开，你让我…让我射出来啊啊啊啊啊！！”说话期间金南俊挺着腰使劲又往前列腺上的软肉狠狠顶了好几下，金硕珍红肿着双眼瞪着他，波光潋滟，目里含水，漂亮的很，勾的金南俊七荤八素对准金硕珍红透饱满的唇就吻了上去，金硕珍只能把细碎的叫声全部咽进肚里。金南俊能看出金硕珍目光中的恳求，他憋的太难受了。金南俊含着金硕珍的舌头放开了他的阴茎，旋即开始了猛烈的进攻，金硕珍被顶的上下晃动，他环抱着金南俊指甲掐进了皮肤里，喉咙里发出破碎的娇吟。金硕珍被顶的眼神迷离，红红的眼角挂着眼泪，整个人像是飞在云霄，他的阴茎抖动的厉害，就在金南俊狠狠的一撞，惊呼一下射在了金南俊的腹上。他累的趴在金南俊身上，下体还能感受到金南俊涨大的性器，他也顾不上了，只等着金南俊射进里面可以休息一会。金南俊却还像永动机一样一下一下的使劲撞着，内壁的肉吸着舒服，金南俊抓着累趴下的金硕珍一下一下的使劲往下压，他觉得自己快高潮了，撞击的动作变得更快更深，最后射在了金硕珍的小穴里。

晶莹剔透的液体顺着大腿流下来，金南俊看着金硕珍赤裸红色趴在床上的身体眼神一暗。金硕珍太舒服，金南俊不太想放开，再来一轮的想法油然而生。他上手开始解开腿上的绳子，金硕珍累到连手指都抬不起来也没去管他。但是三秒过后他整个人赤裸着悬空被扛在肩上。他没有乱动，因为金南俊也是裸着的，稍微一动碰到的地方那可就不知道是什么地方了。金南俊扛着金硕珍去了浴室想给他冲个澡，迈进洗浴房里放下金硕珍。


End file.
